


Playing with Fire

by Tommyboy



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Livejournal Smut100 community<br/>Disclaimer: This is just fiction; this has nothing remotely in showing the real lives of the presenter of the show Top Gear.  Any Real Person Fiction is purely fictional and will be regarded as such.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing with Fire

He knows he asked for this, but seeing it makes him nervous. Luckily he was held down, his arms out to his side, the leather cuffs attached to leads that were held to the bed, as were his ankles, but it still didn’t stop him from drawing in a breath.

“Easy, it only hurts a moment,” the voice in the dark tried to reassure him.

The flame moved closer, revealing the face to the voice, James, looking down at him with love, and assurance.

The first drop does sting, but as it makes its trail, it turns into something more.


End file.
